


In the New Old-Fashioned Way

by linksofmemories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Christmas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this a sin?”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, Stiles.”</p>
<p>“It feels like a sin.”</p>
<p>“We’re making out under a tree, how is that sinful?”</p>
<p>“It’s a <em>Christmas</em> tree; Baby Jesus might be watching us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the New Old-Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrandomnesslife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/gifts).



“Is this a sin?”

“Jesus Christ, Stiles.”

“It feels like a sin.”

“We’re making out under a tree, how is that sinful?”

“It’s a _Christmas_ tree; Baby Jesus might be watching us.”

Derek groaned, placing his forehead against Stiles’ neck and exhaling sharply. It was Christmas Eve and they had managed to gain a few hours of privacy for themselves. Christmas Day was about family, but Christmas Eve was about everyone breaking off into groups to do something special.

It was the first Christmas Eve Stiles’ father had let him stay the night too, despite Stiles still being 17. The Sheriff wasn’t an idiot though, he knew what they did when they were alone, and Derek had lived through the embarrassing lecture on safe sex, so now he had permission to do this. Permission to touch Stiles and make him writhe under his hands and tongue and cock, and _God_ he wished Stiles didn’t interrupt anymore.

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Derek asked, more than happy to pick him up and plop him down on the mattress on the other side of the room.

“No, this is fine,” Stiles insisted, looking into Derek’s eyes. “100% fine, totally DTF.”

“DTF?”

“Down to fuck,” Stiles said. “As in you fucking me. Because that’s what I want. Merry Christmas to me.”

“Should I put a bow on my dick?” Derek asked, hand snaking under Stiles’ (ridiculous, light-up) Christmas sweater.

“Well, I mean, if you want- aaaand you’re joking,” Stiles said. “I have to get used to you joking, it’s throwing me off.”

Derek just rolled his eyes before leaning down to press their mouths together. Stiles practically hummed into the kiss, arms moving up around Derek’s neck. His hand moved further up Stiles’ sweater, thumb pressing down on one of his nipples before rubbing in circles. Stiles made a small noise into his mouth, hips moving up against their own volition.

They hadn’t been doing this for a while. Well, the dating thing was old news, but the sex thing was more recent. As soon as feelings had been admitted, Stiles had wanted to jump into bed with him immediately, but Derek had felt the need to put it on hold. His past relationships had started with sex and Stiles was a hormonal teenager. He needed time to realize that this was real and long-lasting and he was happy that he did wait.

Especially since their first time was Stiles’ first time all together and he hadn’t been so nervous since he was already comfortable with Derek. Even though he kept insisting that he had researched enough to know what to do, but by the end of it Derek was confident that he’d taught Stiles that experience is much more important than Google.

“Where’d you even get this sweater?” Derek asked as he pushed it over Stiles’ head and tossed it across the room to God knew where.

“Goodwill.”

“I figured.”

His mouth went to Stiles’ chest, teeth scraping over a pink bud before his tongue soothed it. Stiles’ long fingers found their way to his hair and a shaky gasp made its way out from his lips. Derek looked up at him, loving what he saw.

Stiles was so easy to make come undone. So simple to make blush and moan and squirm. He was so sensitive in so many places that Derek wasn’t convinced he had found all of the hidden spots. And they were Derek’s spots to find, no one else’s. He knew it was unrealistic to think that Stiles wouldn’t find someone else when he left for college, but the thought practically tore Derek apart. He wanted to be the only person to see Stiles like this: breathless and warm and all his.

Derek mouthed at his other nipple, hand going down to cup Stiles through his jeans. He kissed Stiles again, squeezing his crotch and eliciting a moan against his mouth.

“God, Derek.”

“Yeah?”

“Just, ugh, _God_.”

He chose to chuckle in response, kissing Stiles’ jaw before unfastening his jeans. Stiles helped him push them off and Derek threw them in the general direction where he had thrown the sweater. His boxers soon followed and then Stiles was all his, blushing and avoiding Derek’s gaze as he just looked at him.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Derek asked.

“The staring thing,” Stiles said. “I’m not sitting in the Louvre, no need to ponder over me like I’m questioning your existential existence.”

“I’m not pondering,” Derek said, kissing the pale skin of Stiles’ hip. “I’m thinking about all the things I want to do to you.”

“Like what?”

“Like this,” Derek said, lifting up one of Stiles’ thighs before moving down to lap at his exposed hole.

That gained him a sharp gasp and a jolt of his hips. Derek just smirked, getting closer and licking a broad, slow stripe over the puckered opening. Stiles’ legs fell open more and a soft thunk told Derek that his head had probably hit the floor. He massaged the skin of Stiles’ thigh before rubbing his tongue over the hole, massaging the tiny bundle of nerves.

“ _Fuck_ , Derek,” Stiles cursed, his voice coming out like a pant. “Holy, nnh- holy- _fuck_.”

“Good?” Derek asked, unable to keep his voice non-teasing.

“Obviously you- _oh, shit_.”

It was safe to say that he probably hadn’t been expecting Derek to make his tongue into a point and thrust it just slightly into his hole. His body seemed to jolt into shock for a moment before trembling slightly. He just kept at it though, pushing his tongue in and out of Stiles until he was opening up so easily under him.

“Fuck me,” Stiles breathed. “Seriously, Der, just- just put it in.”

Derek snorted, moving away to kiss the inside of his thigh. “Such a romantic.”

“Shut up,” Stiles said. “And why are you still wearing clothes?”

An easy smile made its way onto Derek’s lips as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He leaned up and kissed Stiles’ forehead. “I’ll be back in a second. Try not to miss me too much.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before Derek stood up and made his way to his bed, opening up his nightstand to get a bottle of lube. On the way back over he shucked off his pants, lying back down on top of Stiles and kissing him again.

“Miss me?”

“Terribly,” Stiles said. “But seriously you should-.”

“I know,” Derek said, uncapping the bottle before squeezing some lube onto his fingers.

He brought his hand down between Stiles’ legs, massaging at his hole a bit before slipping one finger inside.

“More,” Stiles said almost instantly, moving back against Derek’s finger.

“So impatient,” Derek said before complying and pressing his second finger inside of him.

Derek pumped them a few times, getting Stiles comfortable with the stretch. He seemed to be more than comfortable with it though, letting out a little moan while his eyelids fluttered closed. His pink mouth fell open and Derek captured it, curling the fingers just right inside of Stiles to get him to rub his cock against Derek’s stomach.

“More,” he said against his mouth, eyes still shut.

“Greedy much?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “You’d be greedy too if you liked having a dick up your ass as much as I do.”

“But I don’t.”

“No complaints here,” Stiles said. “More for me.”

Derek laughed, kissing Stiles again before pushing a third finger in. He was a bit tighter, but Stiles made no noise of complaint, breathing heavily against his mouth while letting out occasional soft moans.

“Want me to fuck you now?” Derek asked, pulling out his fingers before sharply thrusting them back in.

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles groaned, pushing back against his hand.

“How much do you want it?”

He curled all three fingers against Stiles’ prostate, barely tapping it.

“So, so much,” Stiles breathed out, his voice sounding like one continuous moan more than anything.

“You gonna beg for it?”

That got him a loud groan of frustration, making his slip his fingers out and just rest against his hole.

“Oh God, please,” Stiles said, clearly not even caring about resisting. “Please, Derek, I need you.”

His eyes were open again, dark amber with dilated pupils and looking up at him with so much heat he could barely think. Derek grinned, kissing him again before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some on his palm. He slicked himself up and then pressed himself inside of Stiles.

Despite Stiles taking him well, he was still so tight, making Derek drop his forehead against Stiles’ skin and groan. Stiles himself seemed to be incapable of making noise for once, his head having fallen back and his mouth parted. They stayed like that for a few moments, Derek willing himself to stay still until Stiles gave him the okay to start moving.

“I keep forgetting your dick is bigger than my dildo,” Stiles said and Derek let out a laugh, shaking his head.

“That’s good to know,” he said, giving an experimental thrust forward that let out a high moan from Stiles. “Good?”

“So good,” Stiles nodded.

And that was all he needed to hear.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hips in his hands before pulling back and thrusting forward. One of Stiles’ hands found his shoulder, squeezing tightly as Derek thrust into him again and again.

The best thing about fucking Stiles in his loft was that he didn’t hold back any of the noises he made. Stiles was so responsive and loud that it would be a shame to hold them back, but whenever they were at the Stilinski house he did. Even if the Sheriff wasn’t home he was relatively quiet, years of not making any noise while jerking off having been wired into his brain.

But now he was fucking beautiful, all flushed skin and soft noises and cursing Derek’s name. His head was tilted back, mouth open as he moaned and groaned and gasped and whined.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek groaned, picking up his pace as he bit down on Stiles’ neck.

Stiles bucked up against him, making Derek slip a little deeper inside while his own cock rubbed against his abs. The grip Derek’s had on Stiles’ hips tightened and fucked into him faster, making Stiles’ moans start to stutter.

He wasn’t surprised that it didn’t take long for them to come. They had been teasing each other all night and neither one of them had been planning on this being an hour of long sensuous fucking that led to one amazing orgasm. Even though Derek wasn’t against that at all, actually liking the idea of withholding an orgasm from Stiles until he was begging and shaking and that was definitely a thought for another time.

“A+ for you,” Stiles said, his voice almost sleepy as he kissed Derek sloppily on the mouth. “Like A+ with a gold star because you were built to fuck people.”

“More like built to fuck you,” Derek said, mouth still pressed against his as he slipped out.

Stiles made a face at that, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. “You are so cheesy.”

“It’s Christmas, I’m allowed to be cheesy.”

“That is true.”

They kissed again, just soft open mouth kisses while they both came down from their high. Eventually they’d have to get up and clean themselves off, but right now it was just about enjoying each other.

That was until a children’s choir of “Joy to the World” started to play.

They both looked across the room, seeing the lights on Stiles’ Christmas sweater blink rapidly while the song played.

“It _sings_?” Derek asked.

“Uh, Merry Christmas?” Stiles said, looking at Derek and then bursting out laughing at his unimpressed face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on my tumblr](http://erinpond.tumblr.com/post/71077379670/this-is-me-writing-a-christmas-fic-for-my-friend) back on Christmas, but I figured I might as well post it here as well. Title is from "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" because I'm hilarious like that.


End file.
